


Ethereal

by beomshell



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomshell/pseuds/beomshell
Summary: Jaebeom finally musters up the courage to get Youngjae try something new out... for science.





	Ethereal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic… I’ve wanted to write one for years and well… Youngjae with every new hair colour after blue has got me feeling Brave, so you can either blame or thank him. 
> 
> Uploading the actual thing is so much more brain work it really took me 20 minutes to think of a title for this ahjdahdsjka how do people do this on a regular basis you're all incredible wow

“What’s this?” Youngjae asked, peering into the small, discrete bag his boyfriend had passed to him just now. 

“Open it and see.”

Youngjae thought about how strange Jaebeom had been acting these past few weeks. He knew that it had been a while since they were able to spend some proper time alone together, but it was nothing as long as what they were used to. When he wasn’t trying to sneak Youngjae looks from across the room during practice, Youngjae could feel Jaebeom staring at him, but he couldn’t place a finger on why he was barely able to make any eye contact with him like he would normally do.  
Whenever Youngjae could squeeze in the chance to confront him about it, Jaebeom would deny everything and would do his best to change the topic each time. He knew the contents of the bag had something to do with his boyfriend’s recently slightly off-putting behaviour.

Hesitant to see what was inside, Youngjae ripped open the tape that secured the opening of the bag and began to retrieve the first thing he could grab. He watched as Jaebeom held his breath, eyes shining with a mix of anticipation and nervousness as Youngjae pulled out… a pair of lacy knee-high stockings.

Jaebeom slowly let out the breath he was holding in as Youngjae peered at him curiously. 

“This is… “ Youngjae paused abruptly to swallow, ”…is this for me?”

“Y-yeah,” Jaebeom began but stopped as he looked at Youngjae tracing his fingers through the lace trimming. Realising he was already getting aroused, he also swallowed before continuing.

“I um, I had a dream a few weeks back. Of you, in something like this.”

Youngjae’s eyes stayed on the stockings he held but widened as he processed his lover’s words. He suddenly felt his fingers grip tightly against the elastic and pulled the opening to one of the legs. 

_I don’t even know if I can get my thigh into one of these_ , he thought to himself bitterly. 

_Barely, if the universe wants to be on my side._

His train of thought was interrupted with a jolt as soon as he felt Jaebeom’s hands resting on said thighs, giving them a little squeeze.

“Is it too much? Jae-ah talk to me.” 

Youngjae could hear the panic rising in his voice. 

“I’m sorry if it is because I really didn’t mean to-“ but before he could continue, he found his lips pressed into chaste kiss by the younger, before pulling away and silencing him with a smile that tugged at his chest. 

“I can try it on now if you’d like,” Youngjae said nervously, maintaining eye contact with Jaebeom, not wanting to miss even the slightest hint of lust in his boyfriend’s expression.

“God. Youngjae, yes. Yeah,” Jaebeom blurted, probably too quickly as Youngjae let out a giggle. He hasn’t seen Jaebeom this flustered in a while.

“Well… okay hyung, you can wait outside while I get changed into these” he said, holding up the stockings with his signature beaming smile. “I’ll text you to come in when I’m done?”

“Alright” Jaebeom murmured, getting up to leave the room. He couldn’t believe this was finally happening. All his fantasies of Youngjae’s thick, plump thighs being adorned in lace were about to become a reality. He even went out of his way to find a pair with enough slack to ensure that there’d be just a touch of flesh spilling over the hem of each stocking. He felt his dick twitch at the very thought of Youngjae trying them on, let alone- Ah.

“Wait- Babe I forgot something.” 

Youngjae cocked his head to the side, looking at Jaebeom questioningly. 

“There’s something else in the bag.”

Once again, Youngjae reached into the bag and felt what seemed to be like… a shoelace? More confused than ever, he finally lifted his hand up to reveal what was actually a black, velvet choker, somewhat matching the stockings he was gifted. There was a small, pale yellow crescent moon charm in the centre. 

Trying his hardest not to smirk, Youngjae looked at Jaebeom, who now had his hands running through his hair out of what seemed to be embarrassment. 

“Yeah… I um, this is also something I’ve always wanted to see you in.”

Youngjae responded with a small, knowing hum, smiling as he slowly traced his finger across the connecting chain of the choker. He knew his boyfriend loved to compare him to the moon, and was touched at the small yet considerable amount of effort it would’ve taken for him to look for a piece that fit his description. 

Touched, but also amused to now discover that Jaebeom’s imagination ran this wild when it came to fantasising about himself. 

“Okay love, let me get ready for you” Youngjae murmured, running his index finger down Jaebeom’s jaw, over his Adam’s apple and stopping at the base of his neck. Finally finding it in him to tear himself from his boyfriend’s personal space instead of just taking him then and there, Jaebeom bolted for the door- almost forgetting to bring his phone with him.

After what seemed to be half an hour (it was really only 15 minutes) and many false alarms from the multitude of group chats, Jaebeom finally received the text from Youngjae.

He opened up the door to their shared bedroom and immediately let out a groan of lust at the sight in front of him.

Youngjae was there sitting upright on their bed, resting on his knees with his cock slightly erect and wearing nothing but the stockings and choker. His pastel steel-blue hair was ruffled up in a messy and dishevelled manner, which made him look so, so soft and inviting. Jaebeom had to resist the urge to give him an entire photoshoot with his phone camera.

He made his way to the bed immediately and grabbed Youngjae by the hips, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. His tongue dragged across Youngjae’s mouth, before nipping at his bottom lip and pulling away to fully absorb the image in front of him.

Jaebeom peered down at the sight of Youngjae’s thighs, and the now fully erect member that lay in-between. 

He trailed his fingers down Youngjae’s chest, feeling his heartbeat while holding his breath. 

“Fuck, Youngjae, do you know how sexy you’re looking right now? So much more than anything I could picture those dreams I’ve been having”

Too nervous and out of breath to reply, Youngjae shot Jaebeom a small smile. 

_He’s still as sappy as ever even when he’s this horny._

Unphased by his lack of response, Jaebeom pushed Youngjae down into the bed and leaned in again to press sloppy, wet kisses down his neck, trying his best to avoid getting saliva on the choker. His fingers grasped Youngjae’s hair, which felt a lot drier and coarse from before it was dyed. 

Being rewarded with his soft, breathy moans, Jaebeom abandoned his neck and moved down his chest. He gently blew some warm air onto Youngjae’s left nipple, smirking as he watched his lover arch his body even further into the bed. Jaebeom slid his arm under Youngjae’s back to pull him closer, and proceeded to lick a slow, hot stripe on the hardened flesh. He then followed with one, two, (three) kitten licks and with a final swirl of his tongue, he used his other hand to circle his right nipple with the faintest touch. 

Youngjae had given up trying his hardest not to become a mewling mess under Jaebeom’s assault on his body. 

“J-Jaebeom-hyung… please”

“Please what, love? 

“Stop teasing me”

“I can’t”

Youngjae lets out a whine which leaves Jaebeom smirking and feeling even hornier than he could possibly be at this point.

“I can’t help it,” Jaebeom continues, “not while you’re looking like this. I’ve fantasised about doing this to you for weeks”. Defeated, Youngjae grabs Jaebeom by the hair to pull him away from his chest, panting heavily and desperate for him to move down to his aching member. Jaebeom noted how the tip Youngjae’s cock glistened with precum as it laid across his belly.  
He decided to give in to Youngjae’s silent demands, using just the tip of his tongue to lick away the precum on the top of the head. Youngjae let out what sounded close to a sob before raising his voice, yelling out his name in a pained and shaking voice.

“P-please, please baby I can’t,” the words were spilling out of Youngjae’s lips between gasps and broken moans.

Jaebeom is truly sorry, he really was this time. Not wasting another second, he grabbed the base of Youngjae’s cock and moved his mouth down his length, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head at a pace faster than what he was used to. Finally in the warm confines of Jaebeom’s mouth, Youngjae let out choked gasps, not expecting Jaebeom to dive right in to giving him what was probably the best blowjob of his life. 

He couldn’t believe how amazing it felt, having his cock sucked with this level of intensity that his boyfriend has never really done before. Youngjae was accustomed to Jaebeom’s slow, loving, tender- even blowjobs, which he enjoys immensely. He came into Jaebeom’s mouth with a loud, long and drawn out moan, fingers curling into the sheets beneath him as Jaebeom continued to suck every last drop of cum out of his now over-sensitive dick. Youngjae locks eyes with Jaebeom as he slowly moves his head off his member, not before lightly sucking the tip and releasing with a small pop. Jaebeom grabs Youngjae’s hands, still clenched in a fist before uncurling his shaking fingers. He presses small kisses on his knuckles before manoeuvring his fingers to wipe the cum off the corners of his own mouth. 

Youngjae, still panting his life away could do nothing but stare and roll his eyes back in pleasure as Jaebeom began to lick his fingers, sucking each and every one of them until they were clean. He’s never seen this side of Jaebeom before, so erotic and needy. He begins to wonder what else he’s been subjected to in the realm of his boyfriend’s wildest fantasies.

Jaebeom, now finally showing signs of exhaustion, drops down onto the bed by his side. Youngjae groans once he realises that Jaebeom was still fully clothed, feeling sorry and selfish for letting himself have all the satisfaction. He hastily pulls off Jaebeom’s trackpants and boxers and proceeds to slide down in between his legs. 

A hand stops him however, and Jaebeom brings him back up to a heated kiss and his hands now move back down to squeeze Youngjae’s ass, kneading the flesh between his fingers and moaning into his mouth. He refuses to break the kiss, foiling Youngjae’s plans to reciprocate the blowjob his boyfriend had given him earlier. His hands begin to roam down Jaebeom’s shirt, once again making their way down his chest and eventually finding his very erect cock. Using both hands, Youngjae squeezes Jaebeom’s length and tugs slowly, drawing out more moans from him. Youngjae pulls away from his lips to take a look at how Jaebeom’s face twists in pleasure as his hands continue to work their magic. Once he determines that Jaebeom is nearing his limit, his lips lightly pull at Jaebeom’s piercings and his tongue starts to lick them.

‘Jaebeom-ah, come for me love,” he whispers lazily into Jaebeom’s ear, and he does just that. He manages to find his way to one of Youngjae’s thighs, squeezing it as he cums onto his shirt and all over Youngjae’s hands.

Doing everything to regain his breath, he almost goes into cardiac arrest when he sees Youngjae back on his knees, thighs spread apart and now swirling his cum-slicked fingers in slow, tantalising circles over both of his nipples. Fingers never leaving his skin, he trails them up his neck and finally into his mouth, licking each and every finger clean, all while maintaining eye contact with a very, very shocked and aroused Jaebeom. He feels like he’s about to pass out.

Once he’s done with his torturously lewd showcase, Youngjae wipes the rest of the saliva off his hands and curls up next to his boyfriend, smiling innocently up at him. Jaebeom is still trying to recover from his orgasm and Youngjae’s entire display, engraving the entire memory and experience into the depths of his consciousness so as to never forget them.

The two spend the next few moments re-collecting themselves in silence, the room filled with pants and the rustling of their bedsheets as they settled into a more comfortable postion.

“Hyung,” Youngjae finally lets out.

“Yeah babe?” Jaebeom quietly replies, voice still laced with bliss and satisfaction. 

“So… what else have you seen me in?”

Jaebeom’s breath hitches before he turns to properly look at Youngjae, getting aroused once again after seeing his light blue hair now plastered onto his forehead with sweat, the moon pendant of the choker now off-centre from his neck and… the stockings remaining stubbornly secure on his thighs. 

Before he could get a chance to draft up an essay on just how sexy his boyfriend looks right here in this moment, he receives a jab to the hip.

“Hyuuung, answer me,” Youngjae pouts as Jaebeom’s mind crashes back to reality. 

Looking at Youngjae dead in the eye, causing him to fidget nervously and Jaebeom smirks at his reaction. He puts his arms around Youngjae and kisses his forehead.

“It’s a surprise,” is all Jaebeom says, trying not to chuckle at his boyfriend’s visible frustration. Youngjae sighs and hits him on the chest as Jaebeom pecks at his nose.

“If you behave, maybe I’ll give you some hints”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one shot within the span of 4 hours... My brain is fried but I hope you guys enjoyed my first ever fic. I'm happy to hear any thoughts or constructive criticism. <3


End file.
